Miley and Jake
by cutie123456789
Summary: Miley and Jake are together but will fights break them up for good....or will Jake cheat on Miley...READ TO FIND OUT! PLZ R&R JILEYLOLIVER
1. New Love

Chapter One

It was a regular day for Miley Stewart. She woke up took a shower and decided to wear something that will get Jake's attention. Miley wore a pink sparkle tank top, a black mini skirt, and applied make-up. Miley thought Jake would say _"Wow. You look…" _She went downstairs and ate pancakes. She was glad her dad didn't see her outfit. When she was leaving to meet Oliver and Lilly at Lilly's house, her dad stopped her and said, " What are you trying to do? Impress a boy?" Miley just said "Yeah, its Jake. Now buh-bye"

At school Miley went to her locker, which was right next to Jake's locker. When Jake looked at her he said "Wow. You look…" Wow. Miley finished for him. _Figures he said that. _"Yeah said Jake." Jake asked Miley if she wanted to meet him at the beach and Miley obviously said "of course. I mean sure." Then Lilly came rushing up to her saying, "What was that about?" Miley said "Nothing." Lilly gave her an I'm not buying that look. Miley confessed " Jake asked me to meet him at the beach after school!" Lilly started jumping around everywhere. After school Miley dropped her books off and wore a pink and brown bikini under her clothes. Miley spotted Jake, and walked over. She put her hands over his eyes and asked, " Guess who?" Jake said "Miley!" Jake asked, " Look, I like no love you ever since I came here and I was wondering if you feel the same way?" Miley said, "Yes, I love you" Then they kissed and started making out. Jake asked " Would you go to the movies with me on Friday?" Miley obviously said, " Yes!" Before Miley left he said, " I'm shooting a movie in Romania and will be gone for four months." Miley looked really sad. Miley said its ok even though I'll miss you, and I have to tell you something on Friday, They hugged and left.

On Friday, Jake picked Miley up at seven. She was wearing a Hollister shirt and some jeans. They went in the theater and watched Happy Feet. Miley dropped Miley off but before he left she told him to wait outside. She put on "Hannah clothes" and went back out. "Hannah? - Where's Miley? - Why are you here? " Jake said. Miley pulled off her wig and out came her long brown hair. M-Miley? "Jake I've been living two lives, and I'm sorry for not telling you." "It's okay" They kissed and Jake left.


	2. The Beach

Hope you like it so far!

* * *

The next day, Miley woke up and took a shower. She smelled pancake so she rushed downstairs and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek." Morning bud." "Morning" Want some pancakes?" "Well duh" Miley pointed out. Miley took some syrup and make a heart on her pancakes. Her dad noticed and said " why the heart"? "No reason" "Ok. You'll tell me sooner or later" Miley rolled her eyes. Suddenly her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Miley?"

"Oh. Hi Jake"

"Can you meet me at the beach in a half an hour"

"Sure."

"Great. See you there"

"Ok. Bye"

"Who was that?" Miley's dad asked. "Jake… Miley said with a dreamy tone" "ok."

Miley quickly ate and wore her bikini some white shorts and an Abercrombie shirt.

She said "bye." and left. She rushed down to the beach and say Jake sitting there so deeply in thought she decided to scare him. She rushed down and screamed in his ear "hi Jake!" He fell with Miley and Miley ended up on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him and said, "Found you." "Jake laughed and said "Or did you" Miley laughed and got off him. "So... do you want to go swimming?" Miley asked. "Sure." Jake took off his shirt and Miley couldn't help but stare, but quickly looked away. She took off her shorts and shirt and took off and yelled, "Race you!" Jake caught up picked Miley up and jumped in with her. They swam for about an hour and then dried themselves off. The sun was setting. Miley walked with Jake hand-in-hand. Jake said "This is just like Hannah's song" "Yeah." They kisses for about a minute and they were about to lean in again but…


	3. Cheater!

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Flashback…**

**The sun was setting. Miley walked with Jake hand-in-hand. Jake said "This is just like Hannah's song" "Yeah." They kissed for about a minute and they were about to lean in again but…**

**Flashback over**

…Miley and Jake heard someone calling Jake's name. They turned around to see Holly running towards Jake and she gave him a big kiss on his lips. Miley asked her "What are you doing" Holly said, "Kissing my boyfriend." Miley's heart broke. Jake said "You're not my girlfriend!" "Holly replied say "Yes I am, what are you talking about?" Miley felt tears coming down her cheek. Miley ran and she heard Jake screaming "Miley wait!" But Miley kept running. She ran into her house and her dad said "Hi.Bu…" Miley ran up to her room and slammed the door before her dad finished.

Meanwhile at the beach…

"Holly! What the heck! We're not dating!" Jake screamed. "B-But I thought, …"Holly choked out. Jake screamed, "You just made my girlfriend think I'm cheating on her!" "I have to go find her."

Back at Miley's…

I can't believe I trusted him! That jerk! I can't believe I actually went out with him! Miley had tears pouring down her face while she was crying into her pillow. Jake ran to the park but couldn't find Miley so ran to her house. He asked Miley's dad "Where's Miley?" He said "she just ran upstairs crying her heart ou…" Jake ran up to Miley's room and opened the door. What's up with these kids these days? They don't even let me finish! Mr. Stewart thought. (AN-LOL)


	4. MakeUp and New love

Thanks 4 the reviews!

Jake ran upstairs to Miley's room and saw her crying on her bed. He ran up to her and said, "Miley please listen to me, I swear I didn't cheat on you" Miley kept on crying. "Miley, you know I love you!" Jake whispered, "Miley, you're my girlfriend not Holly, she misunderstood, I love you. Jake was practically crying now. Miley slowly got up and whispered "I love you too" She got up and hugged Jake. Jake leaned in and gave her a kiss. Little did they know, Mr. Stewart was watching and he was smiling to himself. Jake picked Miley up and brought her downstairs. Miley thought to herself _I am so lucky to have a guy like Jake._ Her dad asked her if she was alright and she said "Yeah." Suddenly her phone rang. Jake put her down and she grabbed it.

"Miley?"

"Oh hi Lilly?"

"I need some help!"

"Of What?"

"I like Oliver but he has a girlfriend!"

"OMG! Really? Um…Jake and I will meet you at the beach in 5 min."

"Ok. Thanks!"

Miley grabbed Jake and said she will tell him everything on the way.


	5. Lots of Love

Thx 4 the reviews!

* * *

Miley grabbed Jake's hand and told him everything. He nodded and said "I always new they would make a good couple!" Miley said "Yup. Two goofballs make a good couple!" They continued laughing until they reached the beach. They saw Lilly staring at something. They went up to her and saw her staring at Oliver and Becca (Oliver's GF) making out. Lilly whispered "They're perfect for each other…" Miley said "No. You're perfect for him, Oliver's just a doughnut." Then Jake said "Miley's right just follow your heart." Lilly nodded and said, "I have to go home now. Bye."

Miley said "Now what do you want to do?" Jake said, "Lets go to my house." Miley nodded. They walked to Jake's house. Jake opened the door and Miley's jaw dropped. "WOW!" "This is amazing" Miley said still shocked. Jake whispered in her ear "Not as amazing as you." Miley blushed

They went up to Jake's room and started watching Zombie High Season 1. Not even 5 min. into the movie they started making-out. They deepened the kiss and Jake pushed Miley onto the bed. He got on top of her and started kissing her neck, which made Miley moan. Jake was about to go there when he realized he couldn't do that so he got off her. Miley smiled and whispered "I love you" Jake said "I love you too" Miley was about to kiss him when…….

* * *

I NEED IDEAS!!!!!!! PLZ!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

THX 4 THE IDEAS!!!!

Miley was about to kiss him when Holly came in.

Jake screamed "Get the hell out of my house!" "How the heck did you get in?"

Holly replied, "I'm not as stupid as I look."

Jake said, " You have 5 min. to get out here or I'm calling security!"

" NO. Not until I get what I want and I want you."

Miley started to get so mad. She screamed "He doesn't like you, ok?" "So, just shut the hell up and get the heck out of boyfriend's house!"

Holly snickered. "Yeah, Like I'm going to listen to you."

Jake felt like punching Holly but instead he screamed "Security!" Holly said "You shouldn't leave a rope ladder outside your window." And then she left.

Jake told the security to watch out. They nodded.

Then Miley got up and kissed Jake and said, "It's ok. She won't come back, and if she does I'll kick her…" Before Miley could finish Jake kissed her.

Jake said "If there's any kicking I'll be doing it, since I slay zombies!"

Miley laughed and said "Yup. MY zombie slayer."

Jake said "Yup. Just yours."


	7. Be Good To Me

THX 4 THE IDEAS!

On Monday Miley went to school in a rush to see Jake. She went to her locker and saw Jake making-out with Ashley!

She screamed, "How could you!!" and took off running with tears streaming down her face.

The rest of the day Jake tried to talk to Miley, but Miley either walked away or Lilly gave Jake a death glare.

Miley eyes were a little red so when she got home her dad asked her "What's wrong bud?"

Miley just walked upstairs and slammed her door shut. She ran to her bed and started crying into her pillow.

She went downstairs for dinner and ate without saying a word. Her dad started to get worried.

Miley thought writing a song always helps me feel better. So, she was about to go on the patio but her dad stopped her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yea. I'm going to go on the patio for a little while."

"Ok. But go to sleep soon."

"Kay."

Miley thought of writing a song to express how she feels. So, she came up with "Be Good To Me" (AN-SRY ASH!)

Miley was getting tired so she got up and went to sleep thinking of Jake.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Miley ignored Jake like she did yesterday.

At the end of the day Miley closed her locker and said to Jake "Come to the Hannah concert tonight."

Then she walked away before Jake can say anything.


	8. I need you Jake

Miley called Lilly over at night and they picked out their outfits for the concert. Around 6:00 they left. Miley quickly changed and the guy said she's on in 30 seconds. Miley saw Jake sitting in the first row before she went on. She went out and screamed "Are you ready to rock tonight?" Everyone screamed. "Ok." Miley sang all her songs. "We're going to end things a little different, I'm going to sing my new song I wrote just to let my feelings out and I hope you like it." The music started.

Everyday is getting worse  
Do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm tryin'  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do

What's the point of makin' plans  
You break all the ones we had  
I don't know where we went wrong  
Cuz we used to be so strong  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
So why can't you be. Be good to me

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit a wall  
I had hoped you were the one  
Where's my dream, where has it gone  
I wanted to be with you  
Forever just me and you  
So why can't you be  
Be good to me  
I don't ask for much

All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

Where do I go from here  
You've gotten under my skin  
And I don't know how  
To get out of this place that I'm in  
Chorus 2x

"Thank you everybody!" Miley ran out backstage in tears.


End file.
